


Caged

by alittledoozy



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Cages, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gags, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Predicament Bondage, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittledoozy/pseuds/alittledoozy
Summary: Klaus in a sex-cage, fucked between a toy cock and a vibrator, all at Diego's direction.





	Caged

**Author's Note:**

> Predicament bondage is the art of restraining a person by bondage in such a way that there is a limited number of positions in which they can be, each of which are so uncomfortable that they are forced to shift their weight or position. Upon doing so, they place themselves in the other equally uncomfortable position. - ([x](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Predicament_bondage))
> 
> Un-beta'd and I'm a bit rusty, apologies for any mistakes :)

Time spent with Klaus is most certainly more intense than with anyone else in Diego’s life. Now that the looming threat of the apocalypse has passed, he’s able to spend even more time with his favorite sibling. Conveniently enough, everyone knows to steer clear of his new apartment between Friday and Monday, when Klaus comes home with him and doesn’t reappear for the entire weekend. It’s become a recurring thing with them, experimenting with each other sexually, emotionally, physically, and while Klaus normally keeps his screaming to a minimum, it was getting too much to continue their ‘experiments’ at the Academy.

Diego feels a bit guilty, almost as if he should warn his neighbors just what he’s planning, because if everything goes as planned, this will certainly take all weekend. It has taken him about a month to acquire all of the tools he needs, and almost as long to convince Klaus to let himself be blindfolded and surprised by this new plan. 

Klaus follows him back to the apartment after another lovely family meeting, rambling aimlessly about something or another. Diego is clearly not paying attention, mind too caught up in what he plans to do the second the two of them cross over the entrance of his apartment. Klaus has no idea what he’s in for, and that alone makes the entire thing all the more exciting. His brother had previously agreed to let Diego do whatever he wanted with him, he just didn’t know what weekend Diego was planning, but Diego isn’t worried too much about a negative reaction; Klaus is a kinky little minx, Diego has been pleased to learn over the last few months, totally willing to try anything that could help keep him distracted, and keep the after-life at bay.

Klaus seems to pick up on the fact that Diego isn’t listening to him and he goes quiet, eyes contemplative as he stares.

“Diego, is something wrong?”

Diego doesn’t answer as they approach the apartment complex, reaching a hand out to tangle his fingers with Klaus’s. No words can describe what he’s feeling right now, as it’s more than just excitement and anticipation and arousal. His body literally feels like it’s humming, and he can’t wait to get up to his apartment to show Klaus their new toys.

Everything is already set up in the bedroom so the second the front door opens, Diego heads there, hand still grasping Klaus’s. He gets a little nervous right outside the bedroom door but heads through anyway, taking a deep breath and holding it as he turns back to his brother to gauge his reaction. Klaus just tilts his head to one side, eyeing the addition curiously before taking a few steps forward and getting to his knees, fingers reaching out to twist through the cold metal bars of the cage at the foot of the bed.

“What’s this about, Di?”

“It’s what we talked about before. My new idea. I finally got all the pieces together for this weekend if you still w-wanted to play.” 

For a new Dom, Diego is pretty wary about this. It breaks any boundaries they’ve had in the past because if Klaus fully agrees to this, he’ll be tied up in that cage for days, let out only for the basic human necessities. Diego isn’t sadistic, but the thought of having his little brother caged up and fucked between two cocks...well, that’ll come later, once he sees if Klaus is into the whole scenario.

Klaus still seems to be thinking on it, fingers tracing across the metal bars and carefully unlatching the front gate, looking inside where Diego has placed what looks like a nest of blankets to keep his knees from getting chafed by metal bars and carpet underneath. There are two straps, one on the back of the cage and one on the front, and Diego watches as Klaus inspects the one closest to him, eyes widening in recognition as he realizes just what they’re for. 

“This...you’ve put a lot of thought into this, haven’t you, brother?”

Diego can’t discern what Klaus is feeling or thinking by the flatness of his voice and it makes him worry. 

“You don’t, I mean, we don’t have to do this now or later or ever really, it was just an idea that I saw and I know it’s a lot more than we’re used to and I don’t want to push you to it if you’re not ready and I know it’s a lot to take in but we can talk about it if you want and I can show you all the links I’ve bookmarked and I really think you’d like it but I realize you might not want to and --”

Diego is cut off by Klaus quickly getting to his feet, leaning forward and pressing a thin finger to Diego’s lips, silencing him. 

“Just, talk me through this step by step, love, and we’ll figure it out. I can tell you’ve put a lot of thought into this and to be honest, just this cage alone is getting me all hot and bothered, so you better start explaining now.”

Klaus certainly isn’t lying, as Diego can tell by the rapidly hardening cock pressed against his side. He exhales and smirks slightly before taking Klaus’s hand, leading him over to a desk where he already has a few important pages loaded up on the screen. He stands back and watches Klaus read, enjoying the way his facial expressions change with each new thing he reads. 

It’s not long until he’s finished, and Diego relishes in the way Klaus turns to him with those sultry, half-lidded eyes, his cheeks flushed just enough as he reaches for Diego’s hand. He knows before Klaus says anything that his boy is totally into the idea and though it’s a relief, it’s also overwhelmingly arousing to know that he can pull out all the stops, that Klaus’s mind and body are entirely his for the weekend to play with.

“Let’s get started, yeah?”

~

Klaus is blindfolded and on his hands and knees, silent. He knows Diego is nearby but he doesn’t know exactly where until he hears a rattle somewhere behind him and the swing of the cage’s back door. He feels something warm and blunt against his bare skin and flinches.

“Don’t worry, K, it’s just me.” And while Klaus knows that, he still feels vulnerable and naked which...yeah, that’s pretty accurate. 

Whatever Diego was doing behind him, he’s done now, shuffling around to the front of the cage where Klaus hears the door there swing open and can feel Diego’s breath, he’s that close. He hears the clang of something being attached to the metal cage before he feels his brother’s hand on his jaw, grasping him in a way that forces his mouth open.

“Be a good little pet for me, Klaus,” Diego says, his voice deep and smooth and commanding, his earlier nervousness gone. 

Klaus tries to relax, letting Diego maneuver his face to the side where something is pressed into his mouth, hard against his tongue. He immediately gags and Diego shushes him, kissing his forehead, removing the foreign object a bit before leaning back and snapping something into place. He lets go of Klaus’s jaw and lets his mouth close around what he now knows to be a cock-shaped dildo, from the feel of it on his tongue and the shape of it in his mouth. He whines in confused arousal.

“Shhh, baby, let me finish setting everything up.”

Klaus hears the cage door close and the dildo is pushed a little further into his mouth, almost tickling his throat. It takes a lot to not gag, calmly breathing through his nose and hoping the thing doesn’t go too much deeper otherwise he knows he’ll start heaving; he has a well practiced gag reflex, but even this is more than he’s used to. He hears Diego near the back of the cage again, setting something else up before he feels a cold wetness at his hole, his cheeks carefully spread. He squeals and jerks forward only for the dildo in his mouth to brush against his tonsils. He immediately retches, moving backwards to escape the intrusion, only to partially penetrate himself on Diego’s calloused finger.

“I told you to relax, K. It’ll be much easier for you if you just let me get you all set up in here, so be a good boy and let me lube you up, okay?” The end of his sentence is punctuated by a quick, gentle kiss on the small of Klaus’s back.

Klaus whines, trying to shake his head. He knew what was coming when he read all of those posts on his brother’s computer, but it’s ten times different when it’s actually happening to him. He knows that Diego is going to put something inside of him, knows that he’s going to have to choose between the uncomfortable fullness in his ass or the uncomfortable intrusion in his mouth, triggering his gag reflex at any random moment. That’s what this whole thing is all about, this predicament bondage that Diego researched up about. He can’t escape until his brother lets him, until then having to choose between a rock and a hard place with no release.

He whines again as Diego inserts two fingers inside him, curling to press against that spot inside him that makes him lose it, pushing back against the familiar fingers and moaning around the dildo in his mouth.

“Don’t be a bad boy, Klaus. Stay still.”

Klaus tries, but he can’t help but squirm to try and escape the overwhelming pleasure that wracks his body every time Diego’s fingertips brush against his prostate. He tries to arch his back into the pleasure when suddenly he yelps, his ass-cheek burning where Diego just slapped him.

“I told you not to be bad, Klaus Hargreeves. You know naughty, slutty boys get punished, right? I don’t want to punish you.” 

Klaus wants to reply that this kind of is a punishment, but even if he didn’t have the fake dick in his mouth stopping him from doing so, he wouldn’t want to bring that up. He knows this is just a test run, a way to see if this is a type of play they can do in the future when Klaus is _really_ getting punished. He doesn’t want to discourage his brother, both of them so new to this. He’s strangely respectful of the fragility of it all so instead of replying, Klaus simply sighs, closing his lips tight around the cock in his mouth and moving as far forward as he possibly can, giving Diego more room to work. 

It doesn’t take much longer until Diego is removing his fingers, snapping something to the bar behind him from the sounds of it. He feels something hard against his hole, something blunt, and he knows it’s a lot bigger than Diego’s fingers. They’ve used toys before, but he can’t really tell which one Diego is using by the feel of it inside him. It’s certainly not one of the ones shaped like actual dicks, that much is for sure. This one is more rounded, smooth, and he wonders if it’s a brand new one entirely.

That thought is immediately proven correct when he hears a flick of something mechanical and immediately feels soft, barely there vibrations inside of him. He keens, moving forward to try and escape the feeling, only succeeding in choking himself. He frantically moves backwards, not wanting to gag, but that just puts him right back where he started, soft vibrations inside of him driving him closer to orgasm, the tip of the toy pressing right against his damn prostate.

“Shhhhh, be a good little boy for me, K, it’s alright, I’m here. You’re all right. Don’t move too much, okay?” 

Diego’s soft, encouraging words are drowned out by the sound of the cage’s back door closing, latching shut, pushing the attached vibrator further into Klaus’s hole. He tries moving forward as far as he can and he’s surprised by how much cock he can take into his mouth when he relaxes his throat and focuses. That really doesn’t matter though, because as far forward as he’s gone, it’s only moved the vibrator out to be resting right inside his rim, and that’s even more sensation that his brain can’t handle. 

“Don’t move too far forward, Klaus. I don’t want you to pass out on me. Not yet at least.” 

Klaus can hear the smirk on his brother’s lips as he speaks. He feels Diego’s fingers gently petting his curled hair through the holes in the cage. The touch is minimal but it’s comforting, and he tries to twist his face towards his Dom, only to be stopped by the damn restraints.

“Fuck yourself back onto the toy, K. Do you hear me? I want you to push back onto it until it’s right against your slutty little prostate, otherwise I’ll turn it up a notch, and you’ll still have to push back on it.”

Klaus whines, trying to shake his head and only succeeding in gagging once more. He can’t fuck himself back onto the toy, he knows he’ll come, he knows he’ll lose control and Diego will be angry at him and then he’ll _really_ be punished and bloody hell why did he ever decide to do this, this was torture, this was absolute torture. 

“...if you need to, you know how to stop, okay love?” Diego whispers, and Klaus sobs behind the toy gagging him. He doesn’t want to stop but he can’t push back onto the vibrator without coming, there’s no way he can handle the vibrations against his prostate again, he couldn’t even handle Diego’s fingers. 

“Make yourself come, Klaus.” Diego whispers, and that’s enough for him, pushing back against the vibrator and crying out as the cock in his mouth slips far enough to let sound through and the tip of the vibrator is right against his prostate and his cock is twitching, he’s so close, his toes are curling and he’s coming, back arching and fingernails digging into the blankets beneath him. He hears Diego breathing heavily and he wishes he could see, wishes he could watch his brother touch himself to Klaus all tied up and at his mercy.

He thinks that this is it, Diego will take him out of the restrains now. He’s been a good boy, he fucked himself back onto the toy like Diego told him to, he came like Diego told him to, he’s done everything right. He turns his head as much to the side as possible, hoping that his brother gets the hint to turn off the vibrator and take him out of this damn cage. 

The only reply he gets is another mechanical click and the vibrator inside of him buzzing faster. He screams.

“I knew I’d get you screaming sometime tonight, you little minx,” Diego hisses, and Klaus can hear the wet slaps of the other man jerking off closeby. “The neighbors are going to come knocking if you don’t shut up and take it like the slut I know you are.” 

Klaus’s mind goes fuzzy as he submits, mewling, trying to pull away from the vibrator that’s taking him between the border of pain and pleasure, as he’s oversensitive from his climax and not ready for his cock to become this hard again. In fact, Klaus is doubtful that it ever stopped being hard as he tries to escape the tortuous vibrations, gagging himself even more. There is no escape from either the overwhelming stimulation in his ass or the painful intrusion of the fake cock in his mouth. His eyes start to tear up as his cock gets harder and harder, as he feels his second orgasm hit him even faster than the first. 

Everything is one big fuzzy blur and even though his eyes are closed, he feels dizzy, breath coming in gasps around the dildo, body going slack in the restraints as he blacks out.

~

It’s Saturday. Klaus knows that he spent the night in bed with Diego, recovering and curling up around his brother after he woke up from blacking out. He also knows that the second he woke up for real that day - and after eating, of course - Diego had carried him right back to the cage and placed him at the front of it, watching as Klaus untangled his gangly limbs and got on his hands and knees. It wasn’t much longer until he was reattached to the toys, but this time, Diego had left the bedroom.

Klaus isn’t sure how long Diego’s been gone, only that he’s thankful that the toy inside him isn’t vibrating this time. He still isn’t sure what toy it is, if it’s new or an old one from their rapidly growing collection, so he doesn’t know the toy’s capabilities and is shocked as all hell when after what seems like an hour of rocking back and forth between the two toys, the one behind him starts to vibrate once more without any assistance from his brother. 

Klaus cries out, because it isn’t on the lowest setting like it started at last time and now he knows that Diego doesn’t even need to be near him in the room to control it. He pushes forward, trying to escape the vibrations that are making his already hard cock harder, but to no avail. He’s already played this game before but there’s no easy way out, no way to escape either the cock in his mouth or the toy inside of him. 

He's been rocking himself back and forth between the two for a while now, the dildo in his mouth causing him to gag every time he moves too far forward and the buzzing vibrator in his ass, pressing directly against his prostate every time he moves too far backwards. He's between moving forward to escape the near painful vibrations when he trips into his orgasm, completely unexpectedly. Klaus cries out, shaking as he tries to still himself to not move too far onto either toy. He's breathing slowly through his nose, black-painted fingernails digging against the carpet as he's continually stimulated, regardless of how oversensitive he is following his orgasm. 

Unlike last time, the vibrator is immediately turned off and Klaus is left there, in limbo between the two toys, breath coming in heavy inhales and exhales as he tries to calm himself. He hears Diego chuckling nearby and he whines, wishing he could see.

“You’ve been such a good boy, K. Let’s get you out of there for now, okay?” 

Klaus tries to nod but only succeeds in gagging himself one last time. Diego continues to laugh softly as he kneels down in front of the cage and starts to undo the straps there. Klaus’s blindfold is removed and he takes a moment to get used to the brighter room before curling his face up against Diego’s arm that reaches by him to unlock the back of the cage.

“You can get all touchy-feely once you’re out of here, okay, baby? I think we need to give the cage a break for now, since you deserve it for being such a good boy for me.” 

It’s not long until Klaus is freed from all of the toys and straps and is in Diego’s strong arms, being carried into the living room where they curl up around each other, Diego’s fingers carding through his slightly sweaty hair. He feels like he’s floating, all tingly and overwhelmed as he breathes in time to Diego’s heartbeat, sighing in content at how grounded he feels around his brother, his Diego.

“Did you have fun with our new toys, K?” Diego whispers once Klaus is so close to sleep, exhausted even though he had slept the entire night before. “Like I said, it was only a test run, we don’t ever have to do it again, but seeing you in that cage and fucking yourself between the two toys was just...” he trails off and Klaus laughs, tilting his head up to give a sleepy smile to his best friend.

“Maybe next time, you can open the back door and fuck me.” His voice comes out all hoarse and scratchy but that doesn’t matter. He’s never felt so taken care of in his life, and he’ll be damned if Diego get’s all self conscious about it now. 

Klaus laughs again at the look on his brother’s face as the idea starts to take root in the other man’s mind.

“If you weren’t all worn out, I’d have to punish you for being a little cockslut, Klaus Hargreeves.” 

Klaus sighs and smiles, curling up against Diego’s side and letting himself drift down into sleep, but not before mumbling one last thing under his breath.

“I can’t wait.”

~the end~

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into this lovely new fandom and if I'm being honest, I wouldn't really call this a new 'work'. I've been in what feels like a thousand fandoms and I just love this concept so I adapted a prior fandom fic to fit this new obsession of mine. Working on writing new material soon and exploring this pairing but for now, I hope you enjoyed the gratuitous porn :)


End file.
